Small Boy, Enormous Heart
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: One evening, young Sora is about to eat a bar of his favourite chocolate - when he suddenly hears someone crying outside the Secret Place. He finds out that it's his best friend, Kairi. What's wrong with her? And will his sweet confectionary make any difference to how she is feeling? One-shot, set a year after Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.


**Hey, guys. Here's a new Kingdom Hearts story by me. It focuses on Sora and Kairi, and it takes place one year after Birth By Sleep. So this means you'll have to picture them as little kids instead of teenagers.** **I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Thanks to KnitzAndPearls for creating the beautiful cover image for me. Thank you, Mere! :3 *hugs***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

"Mmm..."

Sora was sitting alone on the ground inside the Secret Place. A wide smile was spreading across the five-year old's face, for in his tiny hands was a bar of his favourite chocolate. He was taking in the words, 'KING KOCOA', the brand name that was displayed on the front of the red aluminium wrapper. Once it was torn off, he would be freeing the beautiful confectionary inside. The bar consisted of six chocolate squares joined together, all containing a crunchy cookie filling. As far as Sora was concerned, it was the best chocolate in the universe. His mother had bought it for him during their shopping trip earlier that day, and he had taken it with him to the Secret Place, where he was going to enjoy every morsel of it.

"A nice, tasty bar of chocolate," he said happily to himself, "and it's all mine!"

The brown-haired boy tore open one end of the aluminium wrapping. He pushed some the bar out of its wrapper, sending one of its cookie-filled chocolate squares out into the open air. It looked very delicious. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into it.

With his grin growing, Sora lifted the bar up to bite off the first square - when he suddenly heard a soft sound which reached his ears from somewhere nearby. It made him freeze, stopping his teeth from piercing through the bar. With his eyebrows raising in surprise, he turned his head towards the entrance of the nearby tunnel. It was clear that the sound was coming from outside the cave.

It took him no time at all to work out what the sound was.

It was sobbing.

And the person who was making it sounded very familiar.

Face falling in sadness, Sora lifted himself to his feet. He started to make his way out of the cave, pocketing the chocolate bar. He couldn't eat it now. Not if the person who was crying was someone he really liked.

* * *

Sora crawled out through the tiny entrance of the Secret Place, getting out of the dark atmosphere and into the evening light. He could now hear the sobbing more clearly, as it was coming from right in front of him. He lifted his head up from the ground to gaze ahead - and his heart sunk heavily when he saw who was crying.

It was exactly who he assumed it would be.

It was Kairi.

The red-haired girl was sitting on the ledge above the beach, her legs dangling from it. She had her back to Sora, so she didn't seem to realize she was no longer alone. Though Sora could not see her face, the sounds she was making was all he needed to know she was sobbing her heart out. Already, he'd begun to worry. He really liked Kairi, so he wanted to know what was wrong with her and try to cheer her up.

Once Sora had gotten to his feet, he strode over Kairi, sitting down next to her on the ledge. "What's the matter, Kairi?" he asked.

The five-year old girl lifted her head and turned towards Sora. She was surprised to see him there. Her blue eyes were shining with tears, which were leaking out of them and running down her cheeks.

"My..." She looked down, whimpering. "My mommy lost my chocolate."

"Your chocolate?" Sora exclaimed, astonished. There he had been, about to eat some chocolate - and here she was, crying over the same type of confectionary.

"Yes. Mommy and I were out shopping today, and she bought me a King Kocoa, my favourite chocolate." Kairi sniffled. "But she told me not eat it until we got home. So I gave it to her when we went on the bus to go home ... and then when we got off..." She wept harder, burying her face in her palms. "Mommy left the chocolate behind on the bus."

Sora felt his heart sinking even deeper. Kairi's tale made him feel very sad, especially due to seeing how what had happened was affecting her. He gazed sympathetically at his crying friend, placing his hand gently onto her shoulder. "Didn't your mommy go to the store near where we live to get you another chocolate?"

"She did..." Kairi lowered her hands. "But it was closed when we got there. Now I don't have any chocolate."

Kairi turned away and continued to sob unhappily, not noticing that a warm smile was forming on Sora's face. He knew just what to do. He had exactly what it was that Kairi had lost and was crying over. There was no way he was going to just sit there and leave his best friend weep when he had what would make her happy.

Keeping his one hand on her shoulder, he plunged his other one into his pocket. He pulled out his bar of chocolate that he'd been about to eat inside the cave. He held it out towards Kairi, the square which was sticking out of the wrapping's open end pointing towards her.

"Here, Kairi," he said softly. "Have mine."

Kairi's sobs halted and she lowered her hands. The moment she turned to see what Sora was holding out towards her, her eyes widened when she saw it was a bar of what she had lost earlier. She looked up in amazement at the boy, tears still running down her rosy cheeks.

"You've got a bar of King Kococa!" she exclaimed.

"Mhmm." Sora nodded, holding the bar out closer to her. "And I want you to have it. I was gonna eat it myself, but I'd rather you have it now."

Kairi began to quickly shake her head. "No, Sora! I can't have it!"

"Yes you can." Sora held the bar out even further towards her. "Go on, Kairi. Have it."

"I can't take it off you, Sora! It's yours!"

"But you lost yours. And this is your favourite chocolate. Go on, Kairi. I want you to have it."

"I _can't_ have it, Sora!" Kairi argued. "It's _your_ chocolate!"

Sora's sighed, still smiling. He withdrew the hand holding the bar away from Kairi, taking his other hand off her shoulder. He used both hands to hold the bar up in front of him, as he'd been doing a few minutes ago inside the cave. His gaze was sent down towards it, then he ripped the aluminium wrapper off it completely. The entire bar was now exposed out in the open air, the dying sunlight shining down on it.

"It's not mine now, Kairi," Sora said, putting the wrapper inside his pocket.

"Yes it-" Kairi began, but stopped in surprise when she saw what Sora did next.

He had broken the bar into two halves. It was now a pair of blocks that were made up of three squares each. Both of them were exactly the same size, and both contained the same amount of chocolate and cookie filling.

"It's not mine anymore!" Sora grinned, holding one half out towards Kairi. "It's _ours!_"

And with her tears stopping immediately while her face quickly lit up, Kairi threw herself at Sora and wrapped her arms around him. The boy let out a surprised cry as the girl hugged him tight. She was very grateful that he was willing to share his chocolate with her. All her misery had disappeared in a flash to be replaced by fast-growing happiness.

"Oh, thank you, Sora! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kairi squealed joyously. "You're my best friend in the whole universe!"

Sora grinned down at her. He was very pleased to see she was now happy and no longer crying. He enveloped his arms around her to hug her back, enjoying the feeling of receiving one from her. "It's okay, Kairi. You're my best friend in the whole universe, too."

The pair embraced each other for a few more seconds before they finally let go. Both of them had enormous grins plastered to their faces. Feeling a lot happier to see his friend smile, Sora held one half of the chocolate bar out towards her again. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

Drying her tears with one hand, Kairi took her half of the chocolate from Sora in the other, still grinning gratefully up at him. She held it up to her mouth and took a small bite out of it. Her mouth was instantly filled with the wonderful taste of sweet milk chocolate and crunchy cookie filling. Her smile remained on her face as she chewed. To her, this was the best taste of chocolate that ever existed. She had been really upset when she had lost her bar, which had led her to believe she wouldn't going to enjoy the taste that day.

But she had been proved wrong; her wonderful best friend had helped her to get what exactly she had been crying over. Now all she could feel was happiness. Not only over how she'd managed to get some of her favourite chocolate after all, but over how lucky she was to have a caring friend like Sora. Kairi didn't know what she would do without him - and she didn't want to think of it either.

"Mmm..." she said, swallowing and opening her twinkling eyes. "Best chocolate ever."

Sora nodded brightly in agreement. "It is!"

"Oh! And don't forget to recycle the wrapper, Sora!" Kairi said, pointing towards the pocket on Sora's shorts which the aluminium wrapper had disappeared into. "Mommy and Daddy say it's very important to recycle."

Sora frowned, confused. He had never heard of what it was Kairi was telling him to do. "What does recycling mean, Kairi?"

A frown spread across Kairi's face as well, then she smiled up brightly at the boy again. "I don't know, Sora."

The two infants giggled heartily together, then they both proceeded to enjoy their chocolate. The light went dimmer as the sun sunk behind the horizon. Darkness would soon fill the islands, as night was on its way. Kairi took no notice of what was going on around them. She was too busy enjoying Sora's company and the taste of the chocolate. Her sad day had turned into a very happy one, all thanks to her best friend with an enormous heart.

* * *

**And that's the story. The idea for the plot came to me while I was writing the most recent chapter for the Kingdom Hearts story I'm currently writing now. I was very eager to write it out, so I hope you enjoyed it. :3**


End file.
